I've got a Secret, can YOU keep it?
by oOoXTheLikelySuspectXoOo
Summary: Sequal to CHnace Encounters, following the love story of Ezra and Aria.
1. Making The Grade

**Sorry this took so long, readers. I have no excuse except for the fact that life gets busy! Here's yet another sequel to my ****Mr. Fitz ****series. This one is called ****I've got a Secret, Can **_**you **_**keep it? ****Thank you and PLEASE read.**

My eyes eased open and rush of sheer happiness flooded over me again. I could hear Ezra's faint snoring in my ear, telling me he was still asleep. I could feel his strong arm subconsciously tighten around me as he shifted. I thought back to last night.

I've always heard that the first time is painful and awkward, but it wasn't. Ezra had made it perfect. He had been such a generous lover and been patient with me as much as I needed. There had been some stinging at first but he had made an effort to distract me from it. Not because he was so eager for it to happen, but because he knew _I _was.

I was so surprised by the thick, heavy wave of pleasure that had crashed over me, I hadn't known how to react at first. I half expected to scream or something but I had had no words. Any slight sounds had gone unbeknownst to me. I wasn't even sure if Ezra had been able to experience what I had, I'd been so engulf in the pleasure he had given me.

I felt his breathing change against the nape of my neck and heard him say, "Morning, Beautiful." I turned slightly to meet those gorgeous blue eyes I'd become so accustomed to. "Morning . . ." I smiled, kissing him feverishly, almost wondering if this was going to take a turn as last night has.

But my phone buzzed and I groaned loudly against his lips. "Hold that thought . . ." I smiled, reaching for my phone while Ezra's lips trailed around my neck. I moaned lightly as he began sucking. As if flipped the phone open I noticed the number was from my mom.

I smacked to back of Ezra's head to make him stop and immediately covered his mouth to muffle his yelp. "What the . . .?" he mumbled under my palm.

"Hey mom . . ." I said shakily, telling Ezra not to speak with my eyes. "What's up?"

"Aria, where are you!" my mom's voice was helpless and scared. It was then I realized I never set up an alibi.

"Mom . . . I'm so sorry! After dinner with dad I spent the night at Emily's." I lied as casually as I could. Ezra understood and kept quiet.

"Well . . . okay. But don't worry me so much Aria. Call next time. I mean you really worried me." My mom started rambling.

"Mom . . ." I soothed. "I'm not Ali. Nothing's going to happen to me." My voice cracked, bringing up my missing friend.

"I know. I love you, sweetie."

"Love you, too mom. Bye." I hung up and looked down at my phone, a tremendous amount of guilt washing over me.

"You okay." Ezra rubbed my arm lightly with his knuckle.

I looked over at him and smiled sadly, "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I should go, though."

Ezra nodded but slowly started kissing at my neck, "So . . ." he mumbled between each luscious kiss, "There's . . . no way . . . I can convince you to stay?"

I nibbled on my lower lip and snuggled down into him, "Maybe just for a little while . . ." I moaned.

Three hours later, after quasi-mastering the art of love making, I was shifting into my dress and clasping my heels. "I really do have to go now." I smiled. Ezra leaned shirtless against the counter, biting into an apple and very pleased with himself.

"Alright." He smiled. I grabbed my keys and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'll see you later." I smiled.

"I love you . . ." he said.

"I love you, too." I shut the door behind me and began walking downstairs. My phone tinged as I got in my car and I without thought flipped it up.

**How was the first time, Ms. Montgomery? How do you think Teacher graded you? I wouldn't worry! I mean you got the chance to make it up 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 times right? It'd be a shame if those test scores got to your parents though, wouldn't it? Xoxo**

**- A**

I clapped the phone shut and put my hand to my mouth as my lip quivered. How could A be so awful. To do this to us? To invade one of the most private things in my life and make a teasing threat out of it. And how had she\he\it even known? But then I guess, A knows everything. I leaned my head against the glass and breathed in and out slowly. Sometimes I felt like A only wanted me to torture.

My phone buzzed again and I fought answering it. But the second time it did I knew it was a call and that A would never do anything that could disclose any form of identity.

It was Hanna. "Where are you?" she demanded.

"Driving . . ." I said.

"You need to get over here, now Aria." She hung up before I could ask why so I quickly turned the engine on and maneuvered towards Hanna's house.

As I pulled up I saw the three of them sitting outside of her house with worried looks on their face. "What's going on?" I sighed.

Hanna stepped up and handed me a folder. I questionably looked at them but opened it. Inside were pictures.

"They're from A." Spencer said.

There were six pictures in the folder. The first was of Spencer with a boy kissing in her room. I looked up at her and she swallowed. "My sister's new boyfriend."

The next was Hanna crying hysterically in her room outside of her bathroom door. Tears were currently threatening her eyes as she said, "I've been under a lot of stress lately and I . . . I threw up again."

"Oh Hanna . . ." I mumbled.

"Just keep going . . ." she said, squeezing her eyes shut.

I swallowed hard and kept flipping. I saw Emily and an unknown girl kissing in her sedan. "If my parents saw this . . . it would kill them." She sighed, visibly shaking.

I braced myself for what my picture would be, but it was worse than I could have imagined. My picture was of Ezra on top of me. My legs were crossed over the backof his hips and I knew what this was a picture of. I covered my mouth in disbelief.

I could feel myself stop breathing and my heart cracking in rhythm with it pounding in my ears. I could feel all of the girls watching my reaction. I was thankful in a way that I didn't have to explain the seriousness. It was pure hate that pushed me to look at the next picture. It was of myself, the girls, and Ali all sitting in her house, during a sleepless sleep over.

"Ali didn't take this." I pointed thickly at the picture. "There's no way Ali is A. She can't be."

The three of them looked at each other, waiting for me to see the last picture. It was a picture of Alison. She looked unhealthy and weak. Almost as if she were barely alive. There was a small note on the upper right corner.

**Look at where we are now. I'm still here, bitches. Just thought I'd remind you all of how close we are, or more how close I am to YOU. Kisses**

**-A **


	2. How    Why    When?

**High school is a killer. I'm sorry, please forgive me and please read on!**

I looked down as I walked through the halls. My cheeks were beat red and I looked flushed. I never thought I'd say this, but I was dreading seeing Ezra today. Ever since Sunday I hadn't felt the same. I noticed the complete lack off students and realized I was half an hour early. But he'd already spotted me.

"Ms. Montgomery!" He smiled cheerily. Well, until he noticed how I looked. "Aria?" he whispered, deeply concerned. He motioned for me to come into the room and I agreed. He leaned against his desk while I just stood there, looking at the dirty speckled classroom floor. "Did . . . did I do something wrong? Did it get weird, or . . . ?" Was he being serious? He seriously thought it was because he did something wrong.

"What?" I sighed. I stepped forward and held his hands, "No . . . you didn't do anything wrong. And it definitely did not get weird. But there have been multiple incidents since we last saw each other . . ." I was breathing heavily and tears were glistening across my lashes.

"Aria, you're freaking me out a little. Please explain to me what is going on." He leaned forward, tucking a loose, chocolate brown curl behind my ear.

I nodded, "You know A . . . the one who sent you the pictures?"

Ezra thought, "Wait . . . but wasn't Alison."

I shook my head. "Alison isn't A. I can't really get in to how we know this but-"

"Wait, we?" Ezra asked confused.

"Yeah. A isn't just harassing me. It's Hanna, Spence, and Em, too. But yesterday when I left Hanna called me to come over. A had sent us all pictures of . . . things."

"Like what? What were your pictures of?" I could tell in his voice he had an idea. I sniffed a little and pulled the folded up picture form my pocket, not looking at him as he unfolded it. "Oh my god . . ." he sighed, wiping his hand across his mouth.

My voice cracked and came out several decibels higher that its usual setting, "I swear I had no idea anyone saw or anything . . . Ezra I wouldn't . . . you-u know I wouldn't try to do this."

Ezra dropped the picture on his desk and wrapped me in his arm, "Aria, please don't cry . . ." he soothed, his fingers weaving in and out of my hair.

I clung to him tighter, feeling nothing short of rivers flowing down my cheeks, "I'm so scared, Ezra, I don't know what to do. I can't go to the police without telling them everything and I'm just terrified." Ezra shushed me softly and I slowly came back down to normal.

"I won't let whoever this person . . .thing . . . is hurt you. I promise. And as for this . . ." he let go of me to receive the picture, "I think we should dispose of it before someone else gets their hands on it." I nodded and took it from him, shoving it in my back pocket.

"Can I come over tonight?" I asked.

Ezra laughed very lightly, "Your dad didn't tell you . . ."

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"He wants to grab a beer with me." Ezra leaned back slightly.

My lips formed several shaped before I simply asked, "Why?"

"Well you know how he's moving back to town? Apparently your mother spoke fondly of me, because you spoke fondly of me and he wants to offer me a job."

"At Hollis?" I asked, smiling widely. "That means . . ."

"That we could date without complications . . . I know." He smiled. I bit my lip and started laughing.

"This could be really good." Suddenly it got darker, though. "But there is still the A problem."

Ezra stood up and took my face in his palms, "How about you come over tonight and we forget about the 'Evil Initial' for a few hours?"  
>I smiled, "What about the beer?"<p>

"A beer can always be rescheduled . . ." Ezra smiled, leaning down to kiss me chastely before the bell rang.

I took my seat, "No . . . just have your Big Boy Beer with my dad and I'll come over later."

Ezra smiled, "Okay then. Sounds like a plan."

**I know that was a short ass update, especially since it has been so long, but my mom and I are moving to a new state and I haven't been able to keep things on my mind for more than an hour at a time so I had to give a filler chapter if I was going to give u a chapter at all. Please review and don't hate me in the face! Love ya!**


	3. Gotcha

**Sorry this took a few months. **

"I got the job!" Ezra yelled like a frat boy throwing the apartment open. I giggled as he came over and kissed me, picking me up in the process.

I tangled my fingers in his hair, kissing him passionately before pulling back. "Great! I knew my dad would love you." I stopped to sniff the air around him and noticed the smell of scotch. Suddenly I got scared, "Did you drive home?"

"No, I took the bus. My friend Hardy is going to grab it in a bit." I let out a breath of relief and he set me down. He leaned his head against the back of the sofa, pulling my legs onto his lap. "I know this is only step one in us coming out but . . . it feels so good to be this far." He kissed me again as I cuddled into his side. "Holy shit. It's eleven. You've been here four hours?"

"You're worth the wait." I shrugged, even though I was a little pissed I had waited so long. Now that he was here, I wanted to make up for lost time. A wicked smirk playing at my lips, I crawled over his lap and began kissing him feverishly. He smiled against my lips, picking me up (Bridal Style, of course) and carried me over to the bed.

I woke up in the middle of the night, inhaling the scent of the apartment. I had set up an alibi with Spencer at lunch earlier today so I was covered. I let out a girly laugh as I felt to strong arms wrap around me and Ezra's slight five o'clock shadow rub against my neck. "Can we stay here forever?" I sighed.

He kissed my temple lightly, "No . . . just for five more hours." Right. Five hours and we had to face the world again. I turned over, running my finger's through his black\blue curls, snuggling closer to him.

"Can we please have a day where nothing except for you, me . . ." I sat up slightly to slap the bed, "And this apartment exist?"

"Let's do it." He smiled, "I mean I'm already feeling a hangover coming. And I think we've earned a day." He pulled me closer, quite a feat by the way, "So just fall asleep in my arms till we wake up again."

Several hours later I was skirting around Ezra's apartment lobby, which held two surprisingly well stocked vending machines. After shoving the eighteenth sugar pilfered snack into my yak fur bag from Iceland I figured I could head back up. I had just turned the corner when a very familiar voice called my name. I quirked my eyebrows before deciding to turn back. As soon as I was met with those smoky green eyes I nearly dropped my stash. A single word trembled from my lips in fear.

"Jackie . . ."

**I know this was a short filler chapter but I've had a lot to do. New stories, people, school just has taken OVER! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. We're gonna do WHAT?

**This took forever and I won't lie it isn't a HUGE chapter but it's better than a filler. It's a little funny, a little like WHAAAAT? and a little cliffhangy so I just hope you like it and haven't given up. I know that is a tall order considering my negligence to this story but it really is because I have at least 15 unfinished stories and I'm using all my time to try not to fail math. My teacher, Mr. H, isn't a huge pain in the ass but I don't think he ALWAYS knows what he's doing because half of us are failing. BUTTTTT, whateves, please read!**

"Aria what are you doing here sweetie? Don't you need to be in school?" I know she didn't mean to but her tone came out annoyingly condescending. It was time for the I-know-There's-A-Strong-Chance-You'll-Be-My-New-Mommy-Soon good girl routine.

"Jackie I will love you forever if you don't tell my dad about this(lie). I have a friend who has an apartment here and I just needed a skip day (Not a total lie). I've had perfect attendance since first grade (A complete lie) and I've earned this(A complete truth)!"

Jackie smiled lightly, "Okay. I understand. Your dad will never know. Is your friend . . . a boy?" she asked with a light giggle. I couldn't hate her for trying to relate with me. But I was not in the mood to play Gilmore Girls with my Boyfriend's EX and my Dad's current.

"Yes but really is just a friend. He graduated from our High School last year and moved to Rosewood to study at Hollis." It scared me how well I can lie sometimes.

Jackie smiled, "Really? Maybe he's in one of my classes!"

"You're still in college?" It came out more as a statement than a question but I was able to follow up. "Makes sense you're so young!" I giggled awkwardly.

Jackie rolled her eyes good-naturedly, "No, silly! I'm a professor! Women's' Studies 102."

"What?" I almost dropped the yak fur bag. "You-you're a professor?"

"Yeah . . . baby are you okay you look really pale?" Jackie looked genuinely concerned.

I clutched the back, "U-um I'm a little sick. And my friend is probably wondering where I am." I turned to walk back before turning back, "Jackie why are you here?" I asked.

Jackie laughed, "Me and your dad are looking for an apartment here. I'm totally going to be one of those neighbors who goes door to door to meet their neighbors." She smiled and patted my shoulder, "See you soon, Aria." And off she went, leaving me standing with my jaw slack and a bag of cheetos spilling over the top of my bag.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Hey I was starting to get worried. What happened?" Ezra stood up from the bed as I walked in.

"Guess who I ran into down stairs?" I pursed my lips.

Ezra's face hardened, "Not your dad . . ."

"No . . ." I shook my head, "Jackie . . . and she's moving in so apparently we can't even have here a sa safe place." Ezra breathed in and pulled me close. "We can't have anything, can we?"

"Hey, I love you. We have that." I smiled against his skin as I felt his fingers weave through my tresses.

"I love you, too." My smile dropped, "But get ready to see her at faculty meetings because she's part of the Hollis Staff now."

Ezra's fingers stopped, "I know."

I pushed back, "What?"

Ezra breathed in, "She started last week. I didn't know how to tell you because-"

"So not only did you not tell me something that you KNEW I would care about, but you took the job KNOWING your ex fiancé would be there." My eyes were filled with fire.

"No, Aria –" I cut him off again.

"Ezra! How could you not tell me! Withholding is a tantamount to lying."

"Aria . . . I didn't tell you for exactly this reason. I knew it would stress you out and I didn't want you worrying." I looked away, seeing his point but still slightly hurt. He placed his hands softly yet securely on my shoulders. "Aria. You are it for me. You do know that right? I love you so much."

"I love you, too . . . but this is just getting harder and harder. You are the most important thing in my life. But it is looking more and more like this will never work out." Tears swelled under my eyes. Ezra pulled me close.

My phone started ringing loudly. Ezra kept his arm around my waist as I pulled it out and read the message.

_Aria, Aria, Aria rule 1 of keeping secrets, Don't let daddy's whore know them. Or didn't you learn that the first time? Especially if Daddy's whore is Teacher's old whore. This will end very, very badly for both of you . . . and definitely Ezra.–Kisses, A_

I looked up at him. The man I loved more than anything. "If you knew the only way to save me was to leave, would you?" I asked. His eyebrows furrowed and he took my phone. His facial expressions changed from surprise, to fear, hurt, and finally determination.

"Aria, if you left me it would be worse than anything A could do to me. Jackie, A, everyone else be damned. I love you and you love me. So let's go."

"Go?" I asked. "Go where?"

"We pick a place, we make a plan and next week we get the hell out of Rosewood. A can't hurt us, no one can touch us. Normally I wouldn't be so irrational but I almost feel like we have no choice." He gripped my hips. "What do you say?"

"Ezra this is really cute and romantic, but you aren't stupid. People have been suspicious before and if we leave at the same time people are going to know for sure. I love you so much it breaks my heart but I can't leave with you. I can't risk us like that."

I placed a hand on his cheek and he smiled slightly to my touch. "I understand. But I don't want to lose you and I don't know how we can stop that with A." Ezra's eyes floated down to my promise ring. "That's it!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I asked, deeply confused.

He smiled, "If we tell your parents about us, that takes all A's fun away. It's risky but I am done playing she\he\it's games! We tell your parents and god willing they'll understand."

I have never loved this man more than I do right now, "Okay. Let's do it. Before I lose my nerves."

**So what do you guys think will happen. Give me some ideas please! Some of the best chapters come from you guys giving me ideas so PLEASEEEE! Love you all!**


	5. It's not Fair

Ezra and I sat next to each other, our legs not even touching as Ella tried to process the information we'd just given her. My knit knee high socks were making my calves sweat. Ella had never had that much of a relationship with Ezra so we went there first, saving the bomb that was my father for later. We sat there for what seemed like hours. Then Ella looked at us both. I couldn't read her expression. Then she looked to Ezra.

"If you break her heart, I will kill you."

It took a second for Ezra and I to realize this was a good thing. We both burst into laughter, hugging each other, but sparing my mom from seeing us kiss. "S-So that's it, you don't have any questions?" I hugged tighter to Ezra, not believing this could be true.

"Well he obviously has real feelings for you if he switched jobs for you and is willing to risk jail . . . and I know you're head over heels for him. Why not? You're not hurting each other or others so . . . just be happy."

"AHHHH! Mom!" I jumped up, hugging her close. She hugged back tightly.

"I wouldn't let your father know, yet, guys. After all, you are his little girl. And He would be too thrilled if he found out the man who he helped get a job is well . . . kanoodaling . . . with his daughter."

I bit my lip to stifle a giggle at my mom's term. "Well that's kind of the thing. The longer we go without telling him, it seems so much bigger than it is." That wasn't totally true but it made sense. I couldn't tell my mom about A.

"Do you think that's really going to work?" Ella asked, deeply concerned.

I shrugged, "If he's not okay with us now, he never will be." Ezra wrapped his arm around my waist and I leaned against his arm. My mom opened her mouth to say something when the doorbell rang. We all looked at each other before Byron's voice came through the door. "Ella? Hey I need to talk to you about something!" My mom looked at us with alarm, but I just nodded. _Now's as good a time as ever!_

He stepped in, kissed her platonically on the cheek and stepped it, stopping when he saw Ezra and I glued together. "What's this?" He asked, genuinely ignorant to the situation. "Ezra" he greeted coolly, taking note of how his colleague's arms were wrapped around his daughter.

Ella stood off to the side, terrified of what was about to happen. "Daddy . . ." I tried, "I know this looks odd but let us explain." He crossed his arms. "I'm waiting." We let the whole story unfold, sans A, and tried to stay to the truth but dodging some of the stickier bits. When we were done he just shook his head. The intensity was too much. "Dad?" I prodded.

He looked up at us. "Ezra, I think you're a descent guy. Nice as hell, the most likable S.O.B. I've ever met. But I don't like the idea of you dating my seventeen year old daughter."

"Why not?" I half shouted, childishly. "Don't tell me it's the age difference, because You're almost a decade older than mom and about twice Jackie's age! Ezra's only 5 years older than me!"

"Sweetie it isn't 5 years, it's _the _five years." He urged.

"I don't understand." I shook my head.

Byron sighed, "When I met your mom, I was getting my Masters and she was a freshman in college but we were both working, out of high school, college kids. With You and Ezra, you're in high school, you're under eighteen, you aren't paying your own bills, you have NO responsibility. Ezra does! He has all of that on his plate. And I'm sure it's easy for him to forget all that. You're wise beyond your years, smart as hell, and look older than most silly little high schoolers. But all that being said I don't really support this relationship."

He turned to Ezra, "Ezra, I have no doubt that you love my daughter. I have no doubt she loves you! But until she's eighteen I don't want you two pursuing a serious relationship. I'm not forbidding you two from seeing each other but I would prefer you keep a better distance till she's at east of age."

"No!" I whisper\shouted. "No Dad, we already have a serious relationship. We've had one for a while and I don't want to give him up. Please don't make me!" I was clutching onto him. I knew I should be grateful. Byron could have punched Ezra out and called the cops but he didn't. But I was selfish. Ezra, who had been silent this whole time, kissed me softly on my head, then grasped my hand.

"Aria maybe he's right." My heart stopped.

"What?" I croaked.

"I've been so selfish. Not even thinking about how this affects you. I loved you so much so quickly I didn't even think rationally but your dad is right! I'm not saying we break up, because honestly that would kill me. But maybe I need to let you alone for a little. It will hurt me but hurting you would break my heart." He began to stand but I grabbed his arm. "Ezra, no, please don't go!" He couldn't be doing this.

Byron stood up, putting his hand on Ezra's back. "Let the boy go Aria. He's doing the right thing and he's doing it because he loves you." He glanced at my love who was breaking _my_ heart. "I really admire you for this." What was happening! Ezra nodded, looking ashen. "Aria, I love you." He tried.

"I love you too", I gasped out, trying not to sob.

"I'll call soon." He resigned, making his way to the door, leaving me alone. In my home. Feeling more like a child than ever before.

_Oh Aria, Maybe It's Just Time To Get A Tutor So You Can Get A Fucking Clue And Solve Your own Problems From Now On- A_

**Please Review!**


End file.
